einherjarfandomcom-20200214-history
Building
Market by soluuloi, edited by terojen Lv1: 2 silvers Lv2: 4 silvers Lv3: 7 silvers Lv4: 12 silvers Lv5: 21 silvers Lv6: 36 silvers Lv7: 50 silvers Lv8: 70 silvers Lv9: 120 silvers + 1 diamond Note : If you have 1 market at lv6 you will get 108 silvers per day. Consider that you may get 80 gold for each silver, you will have about 8000 gold per day. And I have to say, 8000 gold per day is not enough for anything. You need at least 2 markets so that you will have 16000 gold per day which is a normal living expense for 1 day. Not only that, you also need silver to repair weapon, create weapons, armors and spells. Buildings list. This list of buildings was taken from the Japanese wiki, any words that i'm not sure are translated well will have a (?) in front of them. If you can confirm that the name is correct please edit the (?) away. Resource buildings. Resource buildings will give their resources every 8 hours. Most of these buildings are built a whole level at a time, exceptions are the Greenhouse and the Silkworm House, which level up in 10 steps (shown with 10 stars). Only a full level makes a difference. You can only have up to three of each specific resource building. 'Farm' Farm is where you can get wool and food. Its productivity is less than fields but you will get sellable items that are unavailable from fields. 'Field' Field is where you produce food. The more fields you have, the more food will be automatically collected. If this facility is levelled up, you can produce more food auctomatically. 'Greenhouse' Green House is where you plant and raise "Yggdrasill Seed". "Yggdrasill Seed" will be automatically produced if this facility is constructed. Every level of this building is built in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Lumbermill' Lumber mill is where you produce "wood". Wood will be automatically produced if this facility is constructed. 'Mine' The mine is where you produce bronze and iron.. Bronze and iron will be automatically produced if this facility is constructed. 'Market' You can build a market to accumulate silver more easily. The more markets you build, more silver will be automatically collected. 'Silkworm House' Silkworm House is where you feed "Silkworms". "Silk" will be automatically produced if this facility is constructed. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. Production buildings You can build up to two of every production building. One of them allows you to make the basic items, a second one of the same type allows you to build the advanced items of that building. 'Accessory Shop' Accessory Shop is where you produce crafts such as accessory, jewelry. Based on the number and level of this facility, you can produce more valuable items. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Blacksmith Shop' Blacksmith Shop is where you can produce metal items such as weapons, armor. Based on the number and level of this facility, you can produce more valuable items. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Cloth Shop' Cloth Shop is where you produce fabric products such as fabric armor. Based on the number and level of this facility, you can produce more valuable items. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Leather Shop' Leather Shop is where you can get products of animal skin such as leather armor. Based on the number and level of this facility, you can produce more valuable items. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Magic Shop' Magic Shop is a facility where you can make catalysts to create magic items. Based on the number and level of this facility, you can produce more valuable items. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. Other Buildings 'Althing' A facility to change the jobs of units who are equipped with the Proof. You can also sacrifice units here. This building is there from the beginning and can not be build or upgraded. 'Big Tree' Big Tree is made from Elf magic. It will give defense magic for your defense units in your fort. If you have this tree in your home, when you are raided, the defense index and defense magic of your units will increase (depending on level of the tree). But this rule is not applied for support units coming from the Guild Army. 'Catapult' Catapult is not constructable. You have to complete a special quest to get this reward, then it will be automaically set up in your home. If you have a catapult in your home, the defense index of your units will be increased by 2 when raided. But this rule is not applied for support units coming from the Guild Army. 'Fort' Fort is a facility that will protect your home from enemies. You have to choose units for your fort to fight back when you are raided. If you have no fort, you will lose by default and your gold and items will be robbed. Each fort can have 1 defense unit. Avoid rate of that unit will depend on the fort level. But this rule is not applied for support units coming from the Guild Army. You can build up to 3 forts. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. If the unit in the fort is defeated while defending against a raid, the fort it is in will be partially destroyed. The fort will have no effect until repaired. You can not repair a fort during an upgrade. Repair cost 'Lord House' At the Lord House you can change which unit is your lord. It is also your warehouse, and it's level determines how much storage space you have. Your storage space doubles with every level. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Square' Square is a facility where you can summon units. Units you recruit that are Lv.10 will not have a skill until they become Lv.17. Every level of this building is build in 10 steps, shown as 10 stars. Only a full level makes a difference. 'Warrior House' You can put two units in this building to let them make babies. You need a female and male unit which both need to be at least age 15. When there shows a heart between them when put into the Warriors House, you have a chance of getting a new unit of age 0 at the beginning of the year. Your units only need to be in there when the year changes, so you can put them in the last day of the year, and when the next day comes, you have a chance of a baby being born. Category:Buildings